Breakdown
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: "A veces hay belleza en el quiebre." Shot bastante triste de Ron&Hermione. Humanos. Adaptación.


**Breakdown**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Littlest Girl**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

**Aclaración**: Para que no se pierdan, cada vez que ven _"un texto así"_, son cosas que le dijo Ron antes de que ocurriera todo esto, o sea, es una conversación que tuvieron hacía pocos minutos.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

"Breakdown"

"_There'sbeauty in the_

_Breakdown"_

**Hermione POV**

-Te Quiero

-Yo también te quiero, pequeña. Lo sabes-su pálida mano acunaba mi tembloroso rostro mientras las lágrimas me inundaban las mejillas.

Mi cerebro apenas procesaba lo que sus bellos labios dejaban escapar en susurros incoherentes.

"_Hermione…"_

Los ojos me escocían y las mejillas me ardían. Sabía con exactitud que en cuanto aquella puerta se cerrara, asesinando mi cuento de hadas, me desmoronaría y no tendría esos fuertes brazos a mí alrededor para salvarme.

Me hundiría.

Podía sentir el dolor en los rincones de mi casa, esperando, vigilando, anhelando con todo su ser el momento en el que su perfecta figura cerrara la puerta tras de sí, dejando el pasado allí y a mí con él.

-Sabes que no planeé esto-su voz era casi todo lo que podía sentir.

Mi cuerpo se había entumecido. No podía sentir sus manos en mi rostro, quitando frenéticamente las lágrimas que no tenían intención alguna de dejar de caer.

-Ni siquiera,…yo,… ¡Dios!-murmuró con exasperación.

Yo levanté la vista del suelo y la fijé en sus ojos obscuros. Aquellos de los que me enamoré un día hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, y de los que seguiría enamorada hasta que mi cuerpo exhalara el último suspiro.

"_Antes que todo; Lo siento."_

Brillaban, brillaban como si en ellos se les fuera la vida. Era como ver dos pequeñas estrellas de cerca, solo existía una palabra que describiera las sensaciones que producían: _Deslumbrante._

-No tienes que decir nada-murmuré bajo mi aliento.

"_Soy un idiota."_

Mi corazón tartamudeó contra mi pecho, el veneno me recorrió las venas con demasiada lentitud, como si disfrutara de cada segundo.

El agujero se sintió más grande y, de forma instintiva, me abracé con fuerza. En cualquier momento me partiría en dos y no quería que él me viera. Una vez que él se marchara, pisoteando mi corazón, estrujándolo hasta conseguir la última pero más exquisita gota de vida en él, tendría tiempo de sobra para acurrucarme en mi cama, sintiendo el dolor arremete con fuerza en mi cuerpo, proclamando lo suyo.

Pero por el momento, no podía derrumbarme. Debía seguir firme hasta _el quiebre final._

"_Te Amo…"_

-Esto ni siquiera se suponía que fuera así, Hermione.

"…_pero no de la forma que mereces."_

-Solo vete, Ron-giré sobre mis talones.

Mi respiración cadenciosa se detuvo cuando reprimí un sollozo.

Podía sentir su mirada en mí, el sufrimiento latente en ella, casi palpable, igual que el mío.

-Necesito saber que no me odias-suplicó, las lágrimas surcando pequeños quiebres en su melodiosa voz.

-Sabes que no lo hago-sonreí con amargura.

Mi vida destruida, mi pequeño y débil corazón siendo suprimido por el punzante arrepentimiento en cada una de sus palabras, él llevándose todo de mí, su cara apareciendo en cada rincón, ¿y yo no podía odiarlo?

"_Lavender. Su nombre es Lavender."_

Levanté mis manos y, con suavidad, arranqué el delicado dije en forma de corazón de mi cadena.

-Es tuyo-me cortó cuando intenté ponerlo en la palma de su mano.

-No puedo-murmuré.

Él asintió.

Dolor crispándose en cada una de sus griegas facciones. Con reticencia lo tomó entre sus delicados dedos y lo miró durante un momento.

Una fugaz lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

"_Hace solo unos meses."_

-Desearía que solo te fueras, Ron.

-Pero…

-Será una ruptura limpia-sollocé. No pude evitarlo.

Vi el dolor deslizarse por el suelo más cerca de mí.

Las sombras prácticamente tocaban mis zapatos con cada minuto que pasaba. Cada respiro agónico significaba uno perdido para mí y uno ganado para _el final_.

Intentó dar un paso hacia mí pero yo retrocedí. Ya no había marcha atrás, no podía alargar más este último momento a su lado por más que quisiera.

Sentí el dolor rozarme la rodilla, podía sentirlo subiendo por mi cuerpo mientras las palabras salían por mi boca.

-Vete, Ron. Yo estaré bien.

-Hermione…

-Solo veté-lo corté.

-Lo lamento.

"_La amo."_

Pude verlo, sus mejillas húmedas, su ceño fruncido, las manos hechas puños. Tomó con lentitud su maleta del suelo y puso una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

Las sombras se extendieron por mi cuerpo como la epidemia, y cuando el último destello de luz se desvaneció tras la puerta, me abrasaron.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que perdí el aliento y caí de rodillas al suelo. Mis mejillas hirviendo hicieron contacto con fría superficie del suelo y mi cuerpo se convulsionó.

Podía oír los sollozos desgarradores brotando por mis labios, quemándome el alma.

No había nada, no podía existir nada, no después de él.

¿Cuantas veces se puede romper un corazón y esperar que siga latiendo? Extremadamente, muchas.

Aún podía oír los trozos del mío haciendo eco en la habitación vacía al chocas contra el suelo.

-Hermione-una lejana voz me llamó.

Luego todo fue muy rápido. Algo frío y brillante contra mi piel, un líquido oscuro y viscoso deslizándose por mis manos, la negrura cegándome.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!-unos fuertes brazos me tomaron y me sentí volar.

-Hermione, ya vamos al llegar al hospital. Tranquila.

No me importaba de todos modos.

Las sombras me sonrieron con suficiencia y yo les sonreí de vuelta. Sus frías manos tomaron las mía y los dejé guiarme hacia la espesa neblina.

Dos orbes obscuros me sonrieron, y supe que ya no había marcha atrás.

_`A veces hay belleza en el quiebre final.´_

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**¿Les gustó?, ¿la odiaron? Bueno, en cualquier caso dejen un review. Personalmente me gusta mucho este One-shot.**

**Un Beso, Pebels.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Me encantó esta historia, muy emotiva y… en parte, creo que es romántica, como ella se desmoronó con unas cuantas palabras…

Es genial como deja inconclusas muchas partes, creo que eso es lo que le da el tono.

Con amor,

Another Girl :P


End file.
